Daughter of Hades
by Zeela-Chan
Summary: This is my version of Percy Jackson with one of my chacaters. This is my first story on here so I hope you like it! The Chacaters are Percy,Annabeth,Thaila, Grover, and my chacter Zeela. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT ZEELA! enjoy : Zeela-chan
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:This is my first story on here enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN THE PERCY, ANNABETH, THAILA, OR GROVER, OR ANY OTHER CHACATERS IN THE BOOK. I DO OWN ZEELA THOUGH!**

**XxxxxX**

**Chapter 1**

I was in math class working on a worksheet when he started talking to me.

"Hey Zeela, do you get this?" he whispered.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone, Cody!" I hissed.

"Jeez, don't bite. I don't want to get rabies, Zee." Cody said.

"I DO NOT HAVE RABIES, YOU IDOIT!" I shouted. The ground started shaking. Anger boiled inside of me. It was almost the end of the year and I couldn't take it anymore. Cody has been picking on me for to long, and I've even told the teachers but they do nothing.

"Zeela, sit down before I give you double detention." Mr. Power said. The ground stopped shaking.

"But-"

"No buts. Now finish your worksheet or go out in the hall." I sat back down while hearing the snickers and laughter of my classmates, especially from Cody.

"I am going to kill you." I hissed to Cody.

"Yeah, sure you will." Cody said with a snicker.

The bell rang right after I finished the last problem on the worksheet. I gathered my things to go to my next class.

"Miss. Holloway, come here." My math teacher said. "Here is you slip for detention slip for your parents to sign."

"Yeah whatever." I muttered.

I went to my locker to get my science textbook. I was still trying to control my anger from math, so I didn't hear footsteps coming up to me.

"Hey what's up?" My friend, Percy, said. I jumped.

"What?" I said.

"I said 'Hey what's up?' and you jumped. Something wrong?"

"Oh sorry, I was trying to control my anger again. I got another detention for shouting in class at Cody Johnson."

"Interesting. I got detention too, so I guess I'll see ya then?"

"Defiantly."

"See ya later then."

"Bye." I watched Percy run off to go to his locker to get his math book. At least Percy will be in detention too later, so it won't be _so_ bad. I thought. I slammed my locker door shut, and walked off to science class and ran into Percy's friend, Grover.

"Oh, hey Grover, what's up?" I asked as I picked up my stuff off the floor.

"Oh, hey Zee. Not much I just for got my science text book again. Mrs. Clark is going to kill me."

"Don't worry, you live. You'll probably get a detention. If you do, Percy and I got ones so you won't be alone." I said with a smile. The poor kid got made fun of more than Percy and I did. Grover has this leg muscular disease, so he couldn't be in gym, and he limped a _lot_. Like every step hurts him. While Grover has that to be made fun of Percy and I both have ADHD, and dyslexia. Yeah that defentally helps with school work and such. So that's mainly the reason why we get picked on and bullied so much. Plus everyone thinks Percy and I are going out. I mean, ya we hang out a lot but just as friends. Stupid people.

I walked over to my desk and dropped my stuff down. I sat down heavily in my seat, just as Grover came rushing through the door(well more like limping fast as possible)and plopped right down next to me.

"Class open your text books and take out any papers or eraser marks. We are going to turn in out text books since summer vacation is next week." Mrs. Clark said. Grover and I shifted through the pages, and found nothing wrong with our books. I got up and took Grover and mine's text books to Mrs. Clark.

"Here you go Mrs. Clark." I said

"Just put it down on the desk, dear." I put the text books down and walked back to my desk. I opened up my notebook and started drawing for the rest of the period.

**Xxx **_skipping to lunch(3 periods after science[science is 2nd pd.])_**xxX**

"Ugh! Just three more periods until the day is over!" I groaned to Percy and Grover. I slumped in my chair and and hit my head on the table.

"Hey don't worry Zee, you and me got detention after school together. So that means we get to see Mr. Clark. He can help us with out homework probably." Percy said.

"I think I'll join you guys. I got nothing better to do, plus I didn't get the latin homework, when I was doing it during study hall." said Grover.

"Alright, will see ya there then G-man." Percy said. We finished eating lunch, and started talking about what we could do after detention.

**Xxx**_(skipping to detention)_**xxX**

"Finally we made to detention alive!" I said I looked around we were the only ones going to be in detention today, sweet! I thought.

"Yeah, but now we got homework." Percy groaned.

"Mr. Clark! Can you help us with our latin homework?" Grover asked Mr. Clark. Mr. Clark wheeled him self from his desk, and over to our group.

"What do you guys need help with?"

"Everything." We said. The whole time in detention, Mr. Clark helped us with all of our homework, and we some how got it all done.

"Thanks for all your help Mr. Clark." I said.

"Anytime Child." Mr. Clark said.

**XxxxxX**

So what did you guys think? Leave a comment plz! I would really appreciate it!

~Zeela-chan =3


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Ya! I got a review! thanks Apollo6! and yes it does follow the story line, somewhat, in the first book :). And does anyone know how to reply back to a person who wrote a review?**

**Disclaimer: I don't know own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson book, but I do own Zeela! and I don't own Green Day either, or Hot Topic!**

**XxxxxX**

**Chapter 2**

I got on the late bus and waited to get home. My mom won't be too happy, but she'll understand. I thought. I got out my I-pod, and started listening to Green Day. While listening to my I-pod, I thought about what I could do for the summer time. Finally I was able to work this summer. I was think about working at Hot Topic, cause I love that store to death! After about halfway home, I decided to read my book. I was reading Ghost Girl, and I was at a really good part when the bus driver yelled at me.

"Hey you in the back, get off, we're here at your stop!" The bus driver yelled. I put my book away, and got up put of my seat. I was about to get off when I noticed this isn't my house.

"Wait, this isn't my stop."

"Sure it is, 317 Court Street."

"No I said 317 Coal Street." Which is about 5 blocks away at the 6 o'clock at night, and now its pitch black. **(A/N: ya I know it doesn't get dark at 6 o'clock at night but it does where I live in the winter time)**

"Just get off, I'm late getting home." On that happy note I got off the bus and watch the bus speed away into the night. I decided call my mom and telling her what happened. I dialed her number and waited for her to pick up. She picked up on the third ring.

"Zeela, are you alright? Where are you?" My mom fired questions at me. "Where aren't you here? Do you want me to come and get you?"

"No its alright I'm fine, just the stupid bus driver dropped me off at the wrong stop and made me get out. Then she sped away."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure mom. I'll see you in a bit. Bye,love you."

"Alright see you soon, love you bye." I closed my phone shut, and put it back in my jean's pocket. When I started walking again, I heard a noise behind me. I kept walking. Then the noise came again only louder. I turned around and shouted into the night.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The bushes started rustling. I found a thick branch, ready to defend myself. The bushes rustled some more and out came Percy and Grover. I lowered a stick but didn't drop it just in case some other creep decided to come out and attack three 14-year-old.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I live on this street remember?" Percy said. "And Grover decided to come over and we went for a walk. Then found you."

"Oh OK." I said. How could I forget that Percy lived here. I mean we don't ride the same bus but we usually hung out over at each others house. Mostly my house because we both hate his step-dad, Gabe Ugliugo, who by the way smells like he lived in a sewarer all his life and never took a shower in his life. Gross. Anyways so ya, he usually hung out at my place.

"So you guys want me to see if you can come over since its Friday?" I asked the guys.

"Sure, if its alright then can I call my mom and tell her what your mom says?"

"Sure." I diled my mom again. She picked up on the first ring.

"Hi Zeela, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine but I ran into Percy and Grover and I was wondering if it would be alright if they come over. We got all of our homework done after school, so we wouldn't need to worry about homework, but can the come over for a bit?" She paused for a second to think about it.

"Alright they can come over, just not for too long OK."

"OK, thanks mom. I have to go now and give Percy my phone so he can call his mom. Thanks again, bye love you." I hit the end call button and gave my phone to Percy. While Percy talked to his mom, I asked Grover what he was going to do for the summer time.

"Oh, I'm going to a summer camp the day after school gets out. What are you going to do?"

"I was thinking about getting a job at Hot Topic, but anything else I don't know yet."

"Here Zeela, thanks for letting me use your phone." Percy said.

"Anytime." In about 10 minutes we arrived at my house. When we got in the door and I dropped my backpack and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mom." I gave her a hug. "See we're alive and safe now. Can we go into the living room?"

"Sure and I ordered pizza for you guys."

"Thanks Mrs. Holloway." Percy and Grover said. **(A/N:Btw the houses that Percy and Zeela live and the ranch style house, or also know as the one story house with a basement. Grover lives in a different place with the one and a-half story house.) **We walked into the living room, and watched some TV.

"God, why is there nothing on TV!" Percy said.

"Oh! Let's watch Animal Planent!" Grover said.

"Grover, you always watch the channel. Lets watch Everybody Hates Chris." I said.

"Sure." The guys said. About half-an-hour later the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" I said to my mom. I got up and ran to my mom to get the money, then ran to answer the door.

"That will be 20 bucks, please." The pizza guy said.

"Sure here you go, thanks." I took the pizza and brought it into the kitchen.

"Come and get it guys!" I yelled to Grover and Percy.

"Yes! You got my some veggies on my half! Thanks Mrs. Holloway for remembering." Grover said.

"Anytime Grover. Your one of the only vegetarians I know, so its pretty easy to remember." My mom said with a smile. My mom was one of the coolest mom's ever! She was pretty easy going with me being ADHD, and having dyslexia. Plus getting detention every once and a while. I know she gets disappointed in me a bit but I'm trying my best in school. I have a B-C average, so I'm not failing which is good. Plus she's helped me with dealing with friends, crushes and whatnot. I love her to death but I wish she would find a guy to make her happier. I know she's lonely, even with me her, but I wish my dad didn't live. It makes me angry that he left us when I was a baby! My mom said they were in love but he went on a business trip somewhere and never came back. I mean, really you go on a business trip and don't come back. What the hell!

"Zeela? You there?" My mom asked.

"Oh, yeah sorry, in my own little world again."

"Alright now take your pizza and go back into the living with your friends."

"OK, thanks again mom." I walked back into the living room with the guys and watched TV for a bit. After we ate dinner we played video games the watched a movie. I didn't remember falling asleep but I remember waking up on the couch with the TV still on, with my head on Percy's shoulder, and his check on my head. Grover was passed out on the big puffy chair next to the couch. I guess my mom got us blankets and called Percy's mom and told her that we fell asleep and didn't want to wake us. I didn't feel like getting up so I feel back asleep because the clock read 7:05 am, too early to get up on a Saturday. I woke up again, only the clock said 9:50 am. OK, time to get up now.

"Percy? Percy, wake up." I moved my head from his shoulder and shook his arm. "Its time to get up. PERCY!" I finally shouted, and woke Grover up too, but then he fell asleep again.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Percy said, still half asleep.

"We feel asleep watching the movie." I got up, and let the blanket fall to the floor. I walked over to Grover to see if I can wake him up.

"Grover time to get up." I shook his arm, nothing. "GROVER! GET UP!" I shouted.

"Jeez, you don't have to shout Zee." Grover said.

"Well you weren't getting up." I said.

"Well were up now, lets get something to eat." Percy said.

"I think there's still pizza left over from last night." Grover said.

"Alright you guys go into the kitchen and I'm going to go see if my mom is up yet." I started walking down the hallway, and knocked on my mom's bedroom door.

"Hey mom you up yet?"

"I'm be out in a minute. Is Percy and Grover still here?"

"Yeah they're warming up the pizza from last night. We just got up too."

"Alright I'll meet you in the kitchen soon,OK?"

"Okay." I started walking towards the kitchen when I heard the guys fighting.

"Guys, what are you doing now?" I shouted. I heard something smash. That's about when I started running. When I got into the kitchen I saw...

**XxxxxX**

Haha a cliff-hanger XD and 0_0 wow I wrote me than I expected, well that can be good or bad, depends on how good the story is so for for you guys. And I don't know if I'll have any couples yet, if I did it would be Percy and Annabeth, and idk for the rest, or maybe even a mini romance between Zeela and Percy. R and R plz! ~Zeela-chan :3


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:OK so I'm going to try and update every day or every other day if I can but I won't make any promises. Hope you guys like the story so far! Yes I know I keep saying that I don't own Annabeth, and Thalia, and other people but they will be in the story, maybe the next chapter or the one after that, but the will come! :)**

**Disclaimer: again I don't own Percy, Annabeth, Grover, and Thalia, but I own Zeela and Mrs. Riley Holloway! Rick Riordan owns Percy, Annabeth, Grover and Thalia!**

**XxxxxX**

**Chapter 3**

Recap-

"_Hey mom you up yet?"_

"_I'll be out in a minute. Is Percy and Grover still here?"_

"_Yeah they're warming up the pizza from last night. We just got up too."_

"_Alright I'll meet you in the kitchen soon,OK?"_

"_Okay." I started walking towards the kitchen when I heard the guys fighting._

"_Guys, what are you doing now?" I shouted. I heard something smash. That's about when I started running. When I got into the kitchen I saw..._

**XxxxxX**

When I saw a huge black dog, the size of a great Dane, maybe bigger.

"What are is that thing?" I yelled.

"Hell hound!" Grover yelled.

"What's going on in here?" I hear my mom scream. "NO!" My mom ran back to her room while we got knifes, frying pans and other things to defend ourselves from the hell hound. I heard my mom running back towards the kitchen.

"Mom, no! I don't want you to get hurt!."

"Here takes these!" I my mom said. She gave us each a bronze sward. As on inpluse I swung the sword and almost hit the hell hound. Percy dodged a swipe from the beast but Grover got hit and hit the fridge. I was about to yell when he slowly got back up, and kept taking swings at the hell hound but missed a lot, probably from hitting his head. I was happy he was still alive. Percy tried and hit the creature again, but missed. The hell hound was about to pounce on Percy when I shouted.

"No!" The hell hound stopped. He turned around. I thought he was going to attack, so I raised my sword ready to defend myself. No one moved afraid that the underworld creature would attack me, but it didn't, not even when Grover started bumping into things. The hell hound came over and sniffed me. I felt everyone in the room tense, ready to jump into action if it attacked me. It stopped sniffing me then bowed, and jumped out the now broken door.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed. "WHY WAS THAT THING HERE? WHY DID IT SNIFF ME THEN BOW?"

"Zeela! Language, but besides that I need you guys to help Grover to the chair and make sure he's going to be OK. I need to call Percy's mom." my mom said.

"OK, we'll do that for you mom." I said. "Percy, you OK?"

"Yeah I'm OK. Are you?"

"Yeah, he didn't even try to attack me or anything."

"Yeah that was pretty weird. Oh well let's get Grover." Percy and I went over to Grover where he laid on the floor. We both grabbed one of his arms and dragged him over to a chair. He wasn't bleeding much, only a few scratches. So he would probably wake up in a hour or so. So we cleaned his scratches and dragged him over to the couch to lay him down. Percy and I then went into the kitchen to clean it up from the hell hound attack. My mom was still on the phone, so Percy and I were able to clean up the kitchen and get ourselves cleaned up a bit too. We also put the swords back the my mom gave us on the table. I was diffidently going to ask her about that later. We didn't even try to talk to each other, we were still too freaked out by the attack to speak. My mom finally got off the phone and came into the living room to talk with us.

"OK, Percy I want you to go home and pack up some of your things. We're going to camp. Well Grover, Zeela and you are going, I can't go of course but I can take you guys there. Don't take a lot of things, just a backpack full of the things that matter most to you. Your mom will explain more OK?"

"Yeah OK, thanks Mrs. Holloway, but can you drive me there?"

"Oh course, oh, and Zeela. I want you to do the same thing while I'm gone, OK?"

"OK, but what about Grover?"

"If he wakes up tell him he should go home get his things, and come back, alright?"

"OK, thanks mom. See ya guys soon." Percy got up and followed my mom out the door to go get his things for this camp we have to go to now. I got up from the couch and went to the front door where I left my backpack. I carried my backpack to my room, and dumped all the school stuff onto my bed. I grasped a few change of clothes, tooth brush,hair brush, etc. etc. I also grasped a picture of my mom and me just earlier that month from a carnival we went to. I took the picture out of the frame and put it in one of my favorite books, "Moon Lit Academy."**(A/N: I **_**do**_** own that book. Well its more of a story but I want it to be a book. I'm hopefully going to put it up here soon but I **_**DO**_** OWN THAT STORY!)** After I finished packing my backpack, I brought it into the living room and decided to check on Grover.

"Hey Grover you awake yet?" I said. "Grover?" For the next 10 minutes I sat on the puffy chair, and watched the news, waiting for Percy and my mom to get back to take us to this camp that I've never heard of.

**XxxxxX**

**A/N:ya see I knew I would've been able to post it the nest day but at least I got it done :). Anyways hope you guys like the story, not much happens in this chapter except for a hell hound attacking them and talking about the camp. I got to go now it 1:57 am where I live and I should be asleep XD. Night! R and R plz!~**Zeela =3


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:Hey guys! I still don't know how to reply back through reviews :(, but I'm glad you guys like the story so far :)! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy, Grover, Annabeth, Thalia, or anyone else at Camp Half-Blood! Except Zeela and her mom. I do own her!**

**XxxxxX**

**Chapter 4**

Finally my mom, Percy's mom, and Percy got back, Grover was alive and awake.

"Hi Mrs. Jackson, nice to see you again." I said.

"Nice to see you too Zeela." Mrs. Jackson said and pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back and went to go get my backpack off the floor near the couch.

"Are we ready to go everyone?" my mom asked.

"Sure." Percy, and I said a little uneasy.

"Alright let's go." With that my mom pushed Percy, Grover, and I out the door and to the car. Mrs. Jackson followed us out of the house. She sat up front with my mom while the guys and me piled into the back of the car. We had about four hour and fifty minute drive from York, PA to Long Island,NY. **(A/N:Yes you finally know where they live. Sorry I didn't say earlier but I didn't know where they lived either until I wrote this ^^;) **I read my book for a while while listening to my I-pod with Percy. Percy stared out the window while Grover slept some more. His head was looking better than it did before, after hitting his head on the fridge. Now reading in the car with dixlia is pretty hard. The words move around a lot, but each time I read a book it gets somewhat a little less harder. Still I gave up after about an hour or so. I put my picture of my mom and me at the page I was reading from, and put my book away back in my backpack at my feet. The last thing I remember was staring out the car window, while listening to "Devil's Dance Floor" by Flogging Molly.

"Zeela, wake up we're at a rest stop." Percy said while shaking me awake. My eyes flutted a bit before I really opened them up. I sat up and took my ear plug out. Percy did the same and handed it to me. I turned off my I-pod and put it away in my backpack. When Percy got out of the car, I followed him. We started walking arounding, stretching our legs from being cramped up in a car for three hours.

"Only 2 hours left." I said.

"Yep. I wonder what the camp will be like." Percy said. We walked around a bit more and went to go get some food.

"Hey did you see a vending machine anywhere?" I asked Percy.

"No but, I think I saw a 'Subway' up the road.

**A/N:I'm so sorry I haven't put up a real chapter! DX I feel really bad now :'(. I'll try and keep up with my chapter hopefully. Again I'm really sorry!**


End file.
